


Heat

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm summer afternoon spent in the Lalonde Estate's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I should have said this as soon as I posted, but oh well.  
> This fic was created with the specfic purpose of letting you guys know about how I think their relationship evolves, and also to let you know that quadrants isn't something I am fond of.  
> I loathe the concept.  
> And I actually believe they are a social imposition of the higher highbloods, to keep lowblood trolls in control.  
> Bluh bluh, I hope you enjoy this.

  Being alternian seemed to be an advantage in the burning earthling Summer.

  Earth’s sun shined bright and warm, leaving most humans uncomfortable with the heat. However, as a troll and former rainbow-drinker, I was left unharmed.

  In that fine afternoon, I prepared that drink humans are known to enjoy very much, with the strange yellow fruit with two tips and considerable acidity. _Lemonade_. Holding the jar and two glasses on my hand, I made my way outside.

  My “lover”, term I was most fond of, rested in the grass of the Lalonde Estate’s private backyard garden. She seemed troubled, even under the parasol we had bought together in the previous week. I sat beside her, laying the jar on the grass and filling Rose’s glass with lemonade. She accepted with an expression of relief.

  “Thank you, Kanaya. I don’t think I could stand this dreadful heat much longer without a drink.” She smiled for a moment, frowning angrily in the next. “I am sure my mother would have said the same.” She silenced herself in an expression that displayed no emotions.

  I frowned slightly at the pain my lover obviously felt. The thought of her mother always seemed to leave her feeling down, in, what I assumed, mixed feelings regarding her life and death. Rose atempted with all her might, and I must say, with success, to keep that part of her life enclosed into a small box in a vague corner of her soul. As if it never existed.

  “I suggest you ignore all bitter memories. Your mother is no longer here and this drink is not of the same content as hers.” I poured the drink in my glass, watching her expression soften apologetically.

  “Forgive me. Let us focus on the important matters at hand”

  “Matters those which are?” I lifted an eyebrow. She had not informed me of anything of that importance.

  “Us, of course” She flashed a grin in my direction.

  She lifted her glass and we made a toast to the wonderful way of living we both shared. It seemed that my presence would be enough to calm her, regardless of how her pain and past afflicted her.

  The drink was fresh and it contrasted well with the impossible heat, so I sipped on it with a content smile.

  There was a topic I had wanted to discuss for a long time.

  “Rose”

  “Hm?” She lifted her eyes from her drink to look at me.

  “In what terms is our relationship defined?”

   She seemed surprised “Pardon?”

  “Is our relationship defined in human terms or troll quadrants?” The question left me uneasy. I could never imagine how Rose would react. I had my thoughts in order, however, her agreement was very important to me. How could I share myself and my alternian soul with someone who did not see me in the same way?

   “Well... That had never crossed my mind.” She licked the excess of lemonade from her lips. “I would say we are in a relationship of loyalty and partnership, in which we would never trade this connection for absolutely anything else in this universe. Or in the other universes, if I may add.” Her eyes showed a small hint of concern. “Are you uncomfortable with this definition?”

  I drank her words as if I were a thirsty man. “I agree with you” I replied. “Troll quadrants tend to leave me... rather uncomfortable.”

  “I have been schooled by Karkat so I am more than available to listen to your ramblings. I’m very interested.” She rolled herself to lay with her stomach on the grass, the summer dress wrinkling away the pattern I had dyed on it.

  “You see... troll romance includes many things” She nodded. “And I believe such things should not be mixed together. It bothers me in an incredible manner to compare the relationship we share with the overall feeling of moiraillgiance or “friendship” that I share with others.”

  Rose bit her straw with an amused smile. “Go on”

  “And it is beyond my understanding the comparison with kismesissitude.” My expression hardened. “How can such a positive feeling be compared with a negative feeling of that sort? It only leads me to conclude that no troll has ever experienced the connection that we both share.” My cheeks became warmer as I opened my heart. “I feel quite insulted when my culture states that my life is only complete if I possess, alongside with a matesprit, a moirail and a kismesis.”

  “It is not?” She eyed me as is she were reading a book to which the following events could be guessed without much thought.

  “No, it is not.” I sighed. “It simply is not.” I looked away, embarrassed. “I believe I tend to take a frustrating amount of time speaking of unimportant matters that do not relate directly to the issue that I want to discuss, wasting your time. I become increasingly verbose and extend the conversation in a direction that is not the one I want it to follow. However, that happens because I am embarrassed and do not know the correct way to express my feelings towards you.”

  “Which you have done yet again. Allow me to correct you?” I shuddered. “You **never** waste my time, Kanaya. I am happy to hear you and I tend to find your ramblings incredibly... cute.” Rose leaned forward to kiss my cheek with sweetness. “Now finish your thought.”

  ”Those things are not necessary to fill my life. Only you are, Rose. Only you.”

  “Good” She chuckled. “I feel the same. Forgive me this cultural remark, but I find troll quadrants quite ridiculous.”

  “So do I, my love.” I enjoyed this human term and felt at ease putting it to use. “A toast” I lifted my glass up.

  Rose seemed to have a different idea. At first, I was startled when she refused the toast, simply leading the glass to her lips. I did not have time to react, however, as she came closer and pressed her lips onto mine, pouring her drink directly in my mouth. I could almost feel myself lose consciousness in utter shock.

  The drink was now warm, but it seemed more delicious than ever before. Was it the taste of Rose mingled with the acid sugar of the liquid? Not a single drop was wasted, as she licked the side of my chin when it dripped.

  "That was strikingly blunt." I muttered.

  "How incredibly out of character of me." She raised an eyebrow.

  "You look at me as if I were uncapable of such bluntness." I tilted my head to the side, playfully.

  "Not as effectively." She smirked.

  I held both our glasses and placed them in the small table in the corner of the garden. With a natural demeanor, I pushed her against the grass, holding her wrists down against the grass. She struggled without much strength, her lips curled up amusingly.

  "Is that all, Maryam?"

  "You seem to be well aware that I have yet to start."

  Her eyebrow raised a tad more and I expected a remark, which never came.

  "Rose, dear?"

  "Oh, don't mind me. I'm simply expecting your next move. Are our roles not reversed, for a change?"

  My cheeks flushed green at that instant, much to her amusement. She relaxed under me, allowing me to do whatever could come to my mind.

  Which was incredibly tempting.

  I lowered my head in her neck to begin kissing it upwards and downwards multiple times, to which Rose responded with pleased sighs and short breaths. Gently, I shifted my lips to her earlobe, trailing her jaw with kisses. Her hands slid from my grip and settled on my sides, as I filled her with caring affection.

  I brushed my lips on her forehead, along her nosebridge and rested them on her own lips, kissing slowly. She smiled and chuckled, causing me to let out a small snicker myself.

  There was absolutely no chance that someone would ever see us, as the sun started to fade away in the horizon, turning the sky progressively orange and deeming us with less daylight.

  I lowered myself to Rose's stomach, holding the end of her shirt enough to uncover her skin and kiss it. She stroke my hair and the base of my horns tenderly, which made me purr onto her skin. She chuckled and relaxed herself and I pulled her top up to remove it, laying it in the grass beside us.

  I marvelled once more at the sight of her torso, perfectly soft and shaped. Rose wore a pink brassiere, to which I lead my hands carefully, unhooking it. She raised herself, allowing me to remove it and set it with her top. Sitting up, my loveable human kissed the tip of my nose, burning my cheeks once more and chuckling.

  "You are terrible at keeping your cool, Kanaya."

  "You are terrible at allowing me to even seem vaguely in control of the situation." I replied.

  She sat on my lap before I could react, bringing her hands behind me to unhook both my dress and my brassiere with confident expertise. In a swift movement, I was deprived of every piece of clothing I possessed. Except my undergarments.

  I was, however, too distracted by the fact that she was sitting exactly on top of me and to even be properly embarrassed.

  We kissed. Lip movement seemed to be neverending each time we performed such actions. It was as if we were assuring each other that trust and love were patent as we invaded each other's intimacy. In fact, it showed precisely that it was not an invasion, we simply belonged as close as we could atempt to be. We had to share the same experiences and emotions and cause the most intense and positive ones to each other.

  We had to please. We had to touch. We had to give ourselves to one and other in a level and depth that the common mind would never achieve. What we seeked to share was much more than the feeble mind of others was capable of.

  At that moment, it was our space. Our moment. Our intimacy. We lived in a world of our own and there would be space for no one else.

  If someone atempted an invasion I would most likely chainsaw them.

  Losing myself in these thoughts was impossible when Rose's hands drifted into my chest, caressing it until the dormant state in which there were was broken.

  Gasping her name was my own possible reaction when she made clear that her intentions were focusing on that particular spot.

  She kissed my breasts, she massaged them and stimulated them to a point where she had to hold me because I had no strength to keep myself.

  In literal terms, Rose was sucking away my energy in the same way a rainbow drinker sucks the life out of their victim: with _pleasure_.

  I had to push her before the situation got out of hand. She blinked and looked at me with the most sincere dumbstruck expression I had ever seen her display. It was but until I pinned her down that she understood my intentions and acknowledged them with a smirk.

  As she lead back, I took my precious time massaging her breasts, kissing them and running my tongue through them. She whimpered at each bite- although I might say I was frightened to death about cutting her with my fangs. I'm afraid I am quite induced in believing she would actually appreciate that.

  My hands slid along her perfect sides until they reached her garments, pulling them down and off. Rose pushed me to the ground and returned the favour, tracing the skin of my thighs with her fingertips. I sighed in delight when she lowered her head and began to kiss the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh.

  After what it seemed to be whole new concept of eternity, Rose chuckled and, much to my delight, stopped teasing me. Her tongue slid between my labia with ease, not bothering to conceal the sounds that came from her suckling and licking, bringing her hands to hold my thighs and her thumbs to stroke close to my sex.

  My fingers dug into the soil as I stretched back in pleasure. Rose explored my depths amusingly, her muffled chuckles doing nothing to calm me down.

  When I was about to reach my limit, I sat and pinned Rose on the ground, nearly unable to control my breath.

  It took me some time to finally focus and kiss her deeply, tasting myself in her lips. Releasing a soft moan, she gave in to pleasure, allowing me to position myself in a manner which was both comfortable and suitable for my purpose.

  Our legs tangled together, sliding on each other with ease, considering the amount of arousal we had inflicted on each other. We held each other, my head burrying itself comfortably on the hollow of her neck.

  Rose whispered my name, stroking my hair and initiating the movement. Back and forth we rocked. Slowly and steadily, we stimulated each other in synchrony. Between kisses and gasped moans, we held each other.

  Rose pulled my hair, her expression blurring in pleasure and her cheekbone pressed against the top of my head.

  We shifted our heads to share another kiss, interrupted by our moans.

  Her breath invaded my lungs every time I breathed in, flooding me with fluttering feelings. Intoxicated, I licked her lips, savouring them slowly.

  Gasping, Rose smiled and lead her lips to my hears in a whisper.

  "I love you..."

  She took control.

  I was but a puppet when she thrusted faster, pressing herself against me. Her teeth grinded and her eyes shut tightly, in an effort to stop the whimpers that insisted on coming out of her chest.

  I simply could not stop myself from repeating her name, letting it roll in my tongue until it came out in the form of drunk gibberish.

  "Kan... aya..." was her final whisper.

  There was no manner of describing the magnitude of the sensations that took over my body, turning my mind into a spectrum of light and pleasure.

  Our bodies trembled and we held each other tightly, my hands gripping her shoulderblades.

  Peace.

  The aftermath was quiet, the only sounds being those of our sharp breaths. Side by side, we laid in the fresh grass. Her fingertips encountered mine and intertwined. With the strength we had left, we stroke each other's hands with our thumbs, content smiles being drawn by our lips

  It was but a moment later that I realized that the hand I laid in Rose's back was covered in a substance too slick to be persperation. In shock, I held it in front of our eyes.

  As I muttered words of apology, my lover simply took hold of my wrist and licked the crimson substance that ran off my fingers.

  Sitting up, I blushed in embarrassment and shame, struck by the fact that I had pierced Rose's back with my fingernails whilst in climax.

  Rose, however, seemed absolutely indifferent to the situation, far too concerned in licking my hands clean of her blood.

  "Ro-Ro-..."

  "Don't worry."

  "Bu-but."

  "I'm fine."

  "There are..."

  "There are ten scratches in my back, yes." 

  She seemed amused.

  "I am so tremendously sorry! I had absolutely no idea I was doing such a dreadful thing to you!" my words ran over each other in that desperate atempt of an apology.

  She chuckled and held my face between her palms.

  "Kanaya, I'm _fine_." she pecked my lips tenderly "In fact, after our little conversation, one would assume you would be happy leaving your mark on me."

  "It is not funny."

  "Battle scars." 

  "Rose."

  "Love trailings."

  " _Rose_."

  "Yes, darling?"

  The deep sigh that left my lips made her chuckle and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me.

  "These doings leave you unbelieveable affectionate." I rolled my eyes.

  "On the other hand, they leave you rather savage."

  I pushed her, embarrassed. She smiled and held me close.

  "Kanaya... I never said it displeased me."

  We laid back, enjoying the clear view on the stars above. The night was ours to possess.

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
